La misión de Tonks
by dianetonks
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks tenía dos misiones, la primera atrapar a un mortífago y la segunda y más importante: declararle su amor a Remus Lupin.


¡Hola! Había estado deseando que un rayo de inspiración llegara para poder escribir algo y me encontré con la historia de la relación de Tonks y Lupin que escribió Rowling, por alguna razón no lo había leído y hay una escena en la cual se basa esta historia. Así que de ahí salió esto, quizás no sea lo mejor pero espero lo disfruten y me dejen saber que piensan. Gracias por pasar.

 **Aclaración:** Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, la dueña y señora es J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **LA MISIÓN DE TONKS.**

Aquella noche de luna creciente Nymphadora Tonks tenía dos misiones, la primera atrapar a un mortífago y la segunda y más importante: declararle su amor a Remus Lupin.

Se miró al espejo por enésima vez, estaba decidida a decirle las cosas directamente y tenía que estar lista en un par de minutos, la ropa de aquella noche era muy diferente a lo que siempre usaba, debía parecer una muggle que vivía a unas casas del lugar donde sabían un viejo mortífago se ocultaba. Los ojos eran más claros, los rasgos de la cara eran más afilados pero la mayor diferencia eran las prominentes curvas que ahora tenía. Si él no parecía interesado en su aspecto de siempre tal vez viéndose diferente podría llamar su atención, aprovechar el tiempo a solas y por fin hablarle de frente y sin rodeos sobre sus sentimientos.

— Quizás sea mucho — suspiró al mirar el pecho que sobresalía en su reflejo, definitivamente no era algo que fuera con ella, nadie se fijaría en ese detalle así que decidió volver a su talla natural — Ahora soy una tabla.

Dejó el resto de las características de la muggle que sería aquella noche incluyendo el cabello rojo largo y lacio hasta la cintura eso quizás le gustaría a él, en una ocasión había murmurado que ese color resaltaba el color de sus ojos, pensar en él hacía que un leve rubor llegara a su rostro y una sonrisa apareciera. Era la hora.

Salió del departamento y se encamino al parque donde se encontrarían. Las misiones de la Orden cada vez eran más difíciles, todos podían sentir el peligro creciendo cada día, y la posibilidad de caer en una trampa era mayor, habían decidido ir solos a pesar de ello no podían permitirse llamar la atención y nada era seguro sobre si encontrarían algo. Apareció en el punto de encuentro, Lupin se encontraba semioculto entre las sombras de los árboles, la casa estaba cerca pero no podían aparecer en la zona ya que habían demasiados muggles en las calles.

— Remus es hora — susurró para llamar su atención, por su condición no podían arriesgarse a tomar pociones por lo que habían realizado algunos hechizos para transformar sus rasgos, llevaba un cabello negro más largo, se acercó y observo sus ojos dorados brillar al observarla — ¿Qué te parece?

La bruja sonrió y dio una vuelta para que pudiera observar su nueva apariencia.

— Te ves… diferente — no pasó desapercibido para Tonks la forma que la miro haciendo que el rubor en su rostro se intensificara, desvió la mirada y le ofreció su brazo para dar inicio a la misión — Los reportes dicen que debe estar solo y herido así que será fácil atraparlo si el otro bando no lo encuentra primero.

Tonks asintió y empezaron a caminar, estaba más callada de lo normal, la cercanía de Lupin hacía que no pudiera pensar con claridad y tropezara más de lo normal, fijo la mirada en el piso para evitar caer.

La casa donde se esconderían estaba a unos metros del lugar donde habían visto entrar al mortífago herido, lo observarían desde un ventanal que había sido hechizado para evitar ser vistos desde fuera, los muggles vecinos los saludaron a su paso sin sospechar nada, entraron sin problema a la casa y subieron al lugar donde harían la guardia.

Permanecieron en silencio con las luces apagadas, la habitación de abajo había sido modificada para que simulara que la familia se encontraba en ella para no levantar sospechas de lo que en realidad hacían. La casa que vigilaban estaba en penumbras y no se percibía ni un simple sonido, todos los hechizos para detectar vida en ella señalaban que no había nadie, pero no podían dejarse llevar. Los mortífagos eran capaces de todo con tal de no ser atrapados, aquella noche esperarían un par de horas, si observaban algo sospechoso al día siguiente realizarían una redada y si el otro bando intentaba rescatarlo atacarían sin pensarlo.

Después de varias horas en silencio Tonks no podía más, los nervios habían cedido al aburrimiento y el fastidio. Se ponía irritable al estar perdiendo el tiempo, una parte quería irrumpir la casa de enfrente y atraparlo para acabar con aquello, y la parte egoísta quería aprovechar la oportunidad y llevar a cabo su plan más importante. Se removió incomoda en la silla que ocupaba, las manos empezaron a sudarle y los nervios la invadieron de nuevo, sabía que era hora de decir algo pero era torpe para hablar. Lo miró disimuladamente, sus facciones se perdían por los hechizos pero ese brillo en su mirada era propio, la forma como se marcaban las arrugas de su frente al estar concentrado, el estado de alerta permanente, todo en él la hacía amarlo con intensidad, no había dudas en lo que sentía, deseaba saber si existía una pequeña posibilidad de que él sintiera algo más que amistad. Se sentía más torpe de lo normal quizás si bromearan un poco dejarían de sentirse incomodos y podría hablarle.

— Creo que debería dejarlo así de ahora en adelante — Lupin la miró confundido y ella señaló su cabello — ¿Tú que crees? Mi madre estaría muy feliz sobre dejar el cabello de colores llamativos.

— Creo que el rosa te queda muy bien — mantuvo su mirada en la calle — a ti cualquier cosa te queda bien.

— A ti te quedan bien esa greñas — su comentario había logrado ponerla más nerviosa y sentirse, si era posible, más tonta que antes — Eres… digo te ves como todo un Black, ¡Si, así te ves! — la mirada de Lupin se posó en ella sin rastro de una sonrisa, la observaba fijamente esperando— Sí, claro, ya sabes, los Black con sus rasgos hermosos, mira a Sirius — Lupis se tensó y su mirada se oscureció, ella siguió hablando sin pensar — estuvo en Azkaban y ni eso pudo con su galantería y además están los demás no puedes negar que otros Black son atractivos, mira a mi familia y yo bueno...

— ¿Eso piensas? — soltó un bufido y con una marcada amargura en su voz continuo — ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Incluso hasta tú caíste en su encanto, Sirius siempre atrayendo a todas las brujas desde los tiempos del colegio, en cambio nadie en sus cinco sentidos podría fijarse en mí, mucho menos alguien como...

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — las palabras de Lupin la hacían sentir herida y el enojo empezó a crecer dentro de sí, se puso de pie tan rápido que volcó la silla, el ruido resonó por toda la habitación— ¿Cómo… te atreves a decir esas cosas? ¿Crees que estoy…? ¡Es mi primo! Y si fueras capaz de dejar de sentirte miserable todo el tiempo y sintiendo lástima por ti mismo tal vez podrías darte cuenta de quien estoy realmente enamorada — se dirigió hasta la puerta — esto es una pérdida de tiempo, me largo.

Si Tonks hubiera permanecido en la habitación hubiera podido observar como Remus Lupin sonreía al darse cuenta de lo que en medio del enojo la bruja había revelado. No había sido la mejor declaración de amor pero esa esperanza de que alguien pudiera amarlo lograba que por primera vez se sintiera realmente feliz a pesar de la cercanía de la luna llena.

La bruja había regresado a su aspecto normal sin importarle si alguien la veía, quizás no lograría nada esa noche, era un necio, pero a pesar de la furia que sentía una parte de su pecho le señalaba que aquella respuesta parecían celos, y eso era suficiente para no perder las esperanzas, lo amaba y no estaba dispuesta a dejar de hacerlo, esperaría la siguiente misión para demostrárselo.

* * *

Si como yo ignoraban la existencia de este texto les invito a checarlo, me sentí muy avergonzada de no conocerlo hasta ahora, se me hizo un relato precioso que completa la historia de ellos. El amor de una metamorfomaga y un hombre lobo merece no solo una pequeña historia ¡merece todo un libro!... Me calmo ya, es que los amo y odie que tuvieran un destino así.

Espero que me dejen un comentario, me gustaría saber que les parece, en que puedo mejorar, ya que es hasta ahora que me animo a escribir más, aunque sean historias muy cortas. Corto el rollo.

¡Gracias de nuevo!.


End file.
